


Where in the World?

by lasairfhiona



Series: Grabbing Time [7]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe gets 'kidnapped' by his woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where in the World?

Joe looked curiously at the letter along with a packed overnight bag the messenger delivered. Inside was a set of very specific instructions telling him where to go and when to be there. He couldn't help but smile. She'd been threatening to "kidnap" him for a long weekend with no interruptions for a while now and she was finally making good on her word. He saw Mac looking at him questioningly. The Highlander had been very good about keeping the fact he had a woman at his house under wraps so far, but he wasn't sure how long that would last. He had a feeling when they got back he'd have to introduce her to everyone. Keeping a mystery woman secret when she uses your shower is one thing going away for a weekend is another, especially when the destination is also a secret.


End file.
